


AGE RESTRICTED

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Meaningful Works [14]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Chaeyeon and Sakura wake up in bed together. They're naked, and...nothing happens.But they do talk about sex and dreams, hence the Explicit rating.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Series: Meaningful Works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672393
Kudos: 7





	AGE RESTRICTED

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a bit heavy-handed, so, sorry!

Silence did lay upon the darkened bedroom, until a rush of air from its occupants’ lungs broke it.

“Babe, are you okay? It’s alright, it was just a dream…”

Lee Chaeyeon grew calm at the sound of Miyawaki Sakura’s voice. She snuggled against her girlfriend’s side, cupping Sakura’s breast with her hand, and kissing her cheek.

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Sakura. Chaeyeon sighed.

“It wasn’t a bad dream, exactly. It was just really weird…”

There was a pause. “Well, I’m all ears, darling.”

Chaeyeon swallowed, and gathered her thoughts. “Here it goes…”

***

“We were taking a shower. Not just us two, it was most of the group, in like a locker room shower. I don’t remember much about the others, but everyone was drooling over Eunbi.”

“She is beautiful,” said Sakura.

“Anyway, she noticed, so then she drops the soap as a joke, and it’s just too much for us. We all gather around her, menacingly, and she gets on her knees and is looking up at us pretending to be scared, but really, it’s obvious she’s into it…”

“Yeah?” Sakura couldn’t help but sound eager to hear more.

“Then we start, like, jerking off onto her.”

Sakura froze. “What?”

“We didn’t, like, have a sex change in the dream, or anything like that. We all just started to pretend we had dicks and were beating off all over her. She was really into it, too, saying stuff.”

“Like what?”

“She was calling us nasty, calling us man-sluts. Weird shit, but that wasn’t the weird part.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Like, out of nowhere, we all turn around, and Wonyoung is standing there in a towel, and she says, ‘What’re y’all doing here?’ and everyone else goes, ‘Aww, man,’ and then I woke up.”

Sakura blinked a few times. “You’re right, that is fucking weird.”

They both giggled, then snuggled some more, until Chaeyeon spoke up again.

“Have you ever had a dream like that before?”

“What, an almost- _bukkake_?”

Chaeyeon laughed. “No, I mean something weird. Unless you _have_ had an almost- _bukkake_ dream…”

Sakura was quiet for a time, weighing her words. “To tell the truth, I was in the middle of one when you woke me up.”

From the way Chaeyeon sat up suddenly, Sakura knew she’d have to spill the beans.

***

“In my dream, I was sitting in a plush chair across from a couch. You were sitting on the left, Eunbi on the right, and Yujin was in the center. She was dressed in her same dress from her solo dance scenes in our ‘Panorama’ music video.”

Chaeyeon nodded. She remembered Yujin’s appearance well. She even felt guilty about taking pleasure in it.

“Eunbi started asking her questions about herself, like in a job interview. They were innocuous at first, but slowly they got more and more personal. More and more inappropriate.”

Chaeyeon gasped. She knew where it was going.

“It seemed like she was interviewing for a part in a romantic comedy, but I was so confused as to why Eunbi wanted to know about her sexual history. Yujin for her part kept things pretty close to the vest, and the only thing you or I added to the conversation was the occasional nod of agreement. Then a bunch of men in their underpants walked in and milled about behind the couch, and you and Eunbi leaned in close to Yujin, and then—”

_Oh no,_ thought Chaeyeon. _Yujin’s only seventeen…_

“—Wonyoung walked in and asked if there was any room on the couch. The men ran off, and you and Eunbi were like, ‘Aww, man,’ and then I realized what had been about to happen and woke up.”

Silence returned for a moment. Then Chaeyeon said, “Somehow, I think my dream was worse.”

And they giggled nervously some more.

***

“So what do you think this means?” asked Sakura.

Chaeyeon shrugged. “Does it _have_ to mean anything? Other than maybe we’ve got similar kinks?”

Sakura was serious. She shook her head.

“Both our dreams ended when Wonyoung showed up, and in almost the same fashion. And I distinctly remember feeling you moving around in the real world as my dream ended. The timing was near-impossible.”

Chaeyeon had to accept this. “Okay. So, she stopped the fun from happening. I think I know why.”

“Yeah, everything became uncomfortable because of her age.”

“But what about Yujin’s age?”

“All we were doing was talking. Even that didn’t get very gratuitous. All the bad stuff was just implied.” She turned over onto her side. “I think you’re right. Your dream was much dirtier than mine. Was Yujin in the shower with the rest of you?”

Chaeyeon tried to remember. “I honestly don’t know. But I think I would, if she was.”

“Why? Because she’s so hot?”

Chaeyeon cringed.

“What? You don’t want to admit being attracted to her? It’s not like she’s that much younger than you. Only three years.”

“I know…but still, I feel guilty about it. She’s only a year older than Wonyoung.”

“Wonyoung looks like a child. Yujin doesn’t.”

“That’s just because of how she’s been styled this time. Mentally, that doesn’t make her any older.”

Chaeyeon waited for Sakura to respond.

“Tell me this, Chae; do you find me attractive?”

Chaeyeon was practically floored. “Yes! Of course!”

“Do you find Eunbi attractive?”

“Yeah. But you and her are older than me, so it’s fine.”

“Is it fine for _us_ to be attracted to _you?_ I’m almost three years older than you, and Eunbi is five. And you could easily pass for a high schooler.”

Chaeyeon hadn’t ever thought about it that way, but she didn’t think it mattered.

“Isn’t, like, Yujin’s brain still developing, or something?”

“Maybe, but isn’t yours? I doubt there’s really a cutoff when you become a legal adult.”

“Well, whatever, but what’s your point?”

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, then continued.

“We all live in a dorm together, no matter our age. We all perform the same, and at bare minimum we’re all idols. So we’re all living like adults, even if some of us aren’t.”

“Uh-huh…”

“So, maybe the reason we had these similar dreams is because we’ve noticed the mismatch between how society treats different-aged idols. We don’t just live together; the younger ones wear the same kinds of things as us, and do the same dance moves. We’re treating idols like Yujin and Wonyoung like adults, so is it any wonder that we start thinking about them in the same way? Sexualizing them in the same way? We at least know it’s wrong, even when there are times we can’t help but violate this rule in our minds. I just think society ought to make a choice, instead of trying to have it both ways. If sexualizing minors is wrong, then maybe we shouldn’t let them become celebrities. Maybe we should make them wait. On the other hand, maybe we’re wrong, and society should just lighten up a little. What do you think?”

For the life of her, Chaeyeon knew which answer she would give, but she was hesitant, because she had benefited from being a celebrity in her youth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the message is not muddled. But, basically I feel weird because many idols I stan are not yet adults, so it feels awkward to be a fan of them. Especially when they are good-looking, or made to be good-looking by their companies.
> 
> I'm definitely not into Wonyoung though, she has a childish baby face that repels me a little. It baffles me that she's so popular, because of it. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.


End file.
